


Choose

by Shini_is_Death



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shini_is_Death/pseuds/Shini_is_Death
Summary: A choice must be made.A death for lives.Who will it be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Paladins have been captured and this is their final test. Who will get out alive?

“Congratulations Paladins of Voltron you've made it to the end.” The announcer said. 

The group began to cheer. Shiro smiles as Pidge and Hunk fist bumped while Keith sighed in relief but Lance furrowed his brow and looked around.

“Then why are we in a cell?” Lance asked.

Everyone else began to look around. “Oh sorry I meant to say almost to the end.” The announcer said with a smirk. “You see one of you isn't leaving.”

They all froze and a podium rose from the center of the cell. On it was a knife and gun. “You see one of you will die where you stand and the rest will go free. But that isn't the only twist.” He said as a door opened. The Paladins froze as Allura, Coran, Matt, Shay and Krolia stepped out 

“They all have the option to give up their life so the the five Paladins and the four others can all walk away. So make your choice wisely. Ok have one hour to decide before we choose for you.”

“I'll do it.” Krolia said.

“No I will.” Matt argued.

“Matt no please,” Pidge hugged him, “please I just got you back.”

The group argued all of them offering to die for each other. Keith saying he will. Shiro declaring as leader it is his job but the others saying that they'll be lost without him.

Lance just watched as they all argued. ‘’Keith needs to be there for Krolia. Coran and Allura are the last Alteans. Pidge and Shiro can't lose Matt again. Shay and Hunk just started dating. But then there me. No one's here for me.But what difference have I made that someone would be here for me?’’ He whispered trying to hold the tears back as the group ,oblivious to his pain, continued to argue.

Memories flooded into his head as if the dam keeping them hidden inside him had broken. 'Lance why can't you listen better. Lance stop playing around. Lance why can't you take anything seriously. Lance go away. Lance why can't you be more like Keith!’ Lance clenched his fist tightly.

‘Why can't I be as skilled as Keith or as smart as Pidge or as sweet and understanding as Hunk or as calm and rational as Shiro.’ He screamed to himself internally. 

'Because you're nothing but a pain and a waste of space.’ Something in the back of his head whispered.

'No I'm a valued member of the team.’

'Then why did Blue reject you?’

‘She didn't reject me’ He whispered.

'Oh but Blue did and now that Shiro is back what do you think will happen now? Do you honest believe that Red will want you over Keith? I mean come on how many times have you been told to ‘be like Keith’? But why would Red want you when she could have someone who is obviously better in every way?’

"She wouldn't." He murmured broken.

'Exactly so tell me why should anyone else but you be one the other end of that knife or gun? I mean no one even came for you.’

‘Now you're just rubbing salt in the wound.’ Lance snarled.

'But am I lying?’

'No.’ 

'So then what are you gonna do? No what do you NEED to do?’

Lance didn't reply he just walked over go the podium. No one noticed since they were all still arguing.

He looked at the gun then at the knife then back at the gun. “Guess this is goodbye.” He quipped to himself as he held it to his temple and pulled the trigger.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this have happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know who's reaction you would like to see next. I am saving Keith's reaction for last but other than him the rest are fair game

Shiro POV 

It was sudden and I don't know how I didn't see it coming. One second I was arguing with the other as we tried to figure out a way out of this or who would be at the other end of the blade or gun the next I hear a gunshot then see a body hit the floor. 

I turn away from them only to see Keith already there covered in blood from the body. The gun laid beside the now corpse as Keith's body shook with sobs.

I walk over dazed and look at the lifeless and still form of Lance. “It should've been me.” I murmured softly.

“Shut up Shiro.” Keith hissed at me. “Don't just disregard his death.” His eyes glowed with pain and anger. 

“Keith I…..”

“I don't care. He died for US and your guilt is not gonna bring him back. So SHUT UP.” He begged softly.

“I'm so sorry, Keith.”

Keith laughed dryly. “Why are you apologizing to me for? I'm not the one who's dead.” 

I hung my head as Keith continued to sob quietly. I couldn't stand to look at Lance anymore but I couldn't bear the thought of looking away. 

“I'm sorry.” I murmured one more time to someone who would never hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue this please let me know. And if you have any ideas I would love to hear them and of course if i have any spelling errors feel free to let me know.


End file.
